Gone
by BlueEpiks13
Summary: COMPLETE! What happens when buffy can't handle the heat? Where does she go? Who does she meet? What kind of trouble has she gotten herself into this time?
1. Default Chapter

A/N - Hey everyone! I'm back! Finally! Sorry for the wait, I had no motivation and never got around to typing a new story. So I look forward to everyone's comments and if you have and ideas or maybe even some dialog of your own that you would like me to put in I put it in a give you credit for it! So sit forward ( and start to read!  
  
I have rearranged the events at the end of season six, so here's the prolog:  
  
*Prolog* (In list form)  
  
- Spike leaves to get a soul, not to get the chip removed so he can hurt Buffy.  
  
- Tara does get shot and dies.  
  
- Willow does go on overload and kills Warren.  
  
- Willow and Tara hadn't known that because of their love for one another that they had been give a special power within each of them that they were at the time unaware of. A gift. This they could use only use for each other. It symbolized their love.  
  
- Willow, without realizing it was using this gift for revenge for Tara.  
  
- Xander saved Willow from herself and that began her to fight for what she loved.  
  
- Like a second after it happened Tara unconsciously used her power to bring her back to Willow.  
  
- Tara and Willow began their slow journey back to normality.  
  
- Giles came back a few days later to teach Willow control.  
  
- Spike came back to show Buffy how he loved her and how he was sorry.  
  
- Buffy couldn't handle everything and everyone.  
  
- She felt as if she had failed Dawn as an older sister and couldn't even begin to do what her mother had done.  
  
- She felt like she had lost Willow completely.  
  
- She was jealous of the relationship that Willow and Giles were forming.  
  
- She felt she would be betraying her destiny and family by admitting her love for Spike.  
  
- Xander and Willow were rebuilding their friendship and Buffy feel unwanted. - The only other person who was concerned about Buffy's distance from the group was Tara.  
  
And one day, she just gave up and left.  
  
And that my friends is where my story begins... 


	2. Ch1

A/N: I would like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. Special thanks to Msu for helping me with the restaurant scene and I you haven't yet, read my other stories!  
  
Reviewers: MSU, SpikesChicks4Life, Bebe  
  
Ch.1  
  
"Xander! What's taking you so bloody long?" Spike hollered. He had been waiting in front of Xander's apartment.  
  
"Calm down, Chippy. I'm right here." He was having trouble moving because of all the bags in his hands.  
  
"How many bags do you need? You're like a bloody woman." Spike said, trying to push Xander's buttons.  
  
"Hey! I didn't know how long we were going to be on the road." Xander said foolishly.  
  
Spike just laughed and they both got into the car. They began to drive off into the night, to start their journey.  
  
(They drive during the night and sleep during the day, so Spike won't die. During the day spike sleeps, and Xander doesn't. During the night, spike drives while Xander sometimes sleeps.)  
  
::flashback::  
  
Before she was gone, Buffy left notes for everyone with their own personal message. She knew what they would say, but she didn't care anymore. She had to get out and gone.  
  
All of the notes were difficult to write.  
  
Dawn, I'll love you always. Take care of yourself. Watch out for Xander and everyone. Never forget who you are and don't hold back. Just know that I love you.  
  
Xander, I'm sorry for letting you down. This will probably be hardest on you. You were always my protector, and I you. You are my guardian angel and I love you.  
  
Willow, I'm sorry for leaving with out saying goodbye. I know it's been tough. You've always been my best friend. And you were always stronger than me. Never change who you are, I love you.  
  
Giles, You were the father I never had. You were my mentor and my guidance. You trusted me with the world. You are the noblest person I have ever known, never lose that. I love you.  
  
Spike, I'll always remember, and I hope you never forget. You know my heart and soul. You were my strength and support. But you believed in me most of all, and for that I owe you the world. But since it is not mine to give my gratefulness and complete trust will have to do. I love you.  
  
Spike's was different though. It contained the engagement ring her had given her when Willow's spell had caused to become engaged. She was constantly fighting her feelings for him. Leaving him was the hardest, it always was.  
  
::flashback end::  
  
"I don't see why she would go to Florida." Xander said.  
  
"She told me once, before Dawn, you know, her and Joyce had always wanted to go there for a mother daughter trip. She said it was this small town a few hours away from Disney." Spike said. He didn't notice but Xander gave him an odd look.  
  
"How in the world would she get there? She can't drive and doesn't have enough money for a plane ticket." Asked Xander.  
  
"The Slayer probably took a bunch of trains and buses to get there. It probably took her two or three days to get there."  
  
"Yeah. We haven't seen her in so long. How long has it been? 3 weeks?"  
  
"Yeah, mate, just about. Feels like forever doesn't it.?"  
  
"Yeah." Xander agreed, letting the road mesmerize him.  
  
***  
  
Buffy had found a nice little apartment to rent in a small town in Florida. A bedroom, living room, a bathroom and a kitchen. It was better than the one "Anne" had had.  
  
It was an old fashioned town with a one screen movie theater, about three dinners, a coffee house and the usual.  
  
She had found a job in the coffee place called "The Coffee Cup".  
  
While she was there, she was going under the name of Joan.  
  
"Honey, if you wipe that table any longer you're goin' to wear a hole in it." Marge said, giving her a smile.  
  
Buffy looked up into the woman's eyes and blushed. She couldn't be more than 55. She was kind, the motherly type. She had given Buffy the job.  
  
"Sorry, I guess I'm kind of spacing today."  
  
"That's alright. You sure you're alright?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, just a little disoriented." Buffy replied.  
  
"OK. After work, you want to join me for dinner? Haven't had someone to talk to in a while and I could use the company." Marge asked.  
  
Buffy was hesitant but accepted the offer anyway. She could use a friend and some conversation.  
  
As Buffy continued to work and serve, she continued to think. She was trying to start an entirely new life, leaving most of the old one behind. She knew she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried it would always be there. The memories, the faces, the names and especially the love.  
  
She had no idea how she was going to do this, when all she wanted was her family.  
  
Before Buffy left work, Marge told her to dress up a little, because the place they were going to was a nice place.  
  
**  
  
At home she took a long hot shower to wash away the coffee smell that clung to her.  
  
She looked for something to wear that would hide the scar from the bullet.  
  
It had healed without any damages. As she fingered the scar, she felt the pain that wasn't really there. It felt as if the bullet was still there.  
  
No, she told herself, don't go there again.  
  
As she shifted through all of her clothes, nothing came close to covering the entire scar. She sighed and pulled out a black peasant top and a red pair of pants. To cover up the scar she tied a white scarf around her neck so it draped over her scar. It would have to do.  
  
* Marge picked her up at around six o'clock; informing her they were eating at a restaurant Buffy wasn't familiar with, Le Porte Rouge. French cuisine was not typical Buffy dining but it was nice. The small room they were seated in was decorated in deep hues of reds with a black border. Buffy smiled painfully; it reminded her of Spike.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Marge asked. "Yes, it is. It's very warm and inviting," Buffy added.  
  
"So, how about a little conversation to go with the ambiance? Want me to start or would you rather begin?" she asked.  
  
Buffy just smiled. That's why she liked Marge and enjoyed her company. She was simple yet direct, but she was kind about it and actually wanted to get to know Buffy.  
  
"How 'bout we start with you." Buffy replied.  
  
"Well, let's see, where to begin. I'm 47 years old, and have lived here my whole life. My husband, Frank, passed away a few years ago and we never had any children."  
  
"I'm sorry about your husband. How long were the two of you married?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Oh, right around 20 years. We may not have had any children, but we had a lot of pets to fill our home. Mostly dogs and cats," she chuckled and smiled softly as she thought back to those times.  
  
Marge sighed. "We'll, that's enough about me, Hun. I'm a people person, which in layman's terms means I love to learn about people and who they are. Since you're new in town, it's now your turn. Be warned, I'm great at asking questions. So, where are you from and why did you decide to come here?" Marge asked sincerely.  
  
"Well, before coming here, I lived in California. I left because things got- things got complicated and hard." Buffy said sadly.  
  
"Mmhmm. Do you have any family?" Marge seemed more curious now.  
  
"My mom died a few years ago, suddenly, and my dad, well, I'm not quite sure where he is. Somewhere far away I would guess. My little sister is back at home in California."  
  
"You mean she's on her own?" she acted surprised.  
  
"Oh! No! I have wonderful friends who are living with her, as well as looking out for her." Buffy explained then added sullenly, "I miss them, though. All of them. My sister Dawn, Xander, Willow, Tara, Giles, Clem, and Spike. Everything just started building up, and I couldn't handle it anymore. Didn't want to handle it."  
  
Marge smirked then sighed. "A boy."  
  
"Excuse me?" Buffy seemed shocked by the two words.  
  
"The way you said his name, Spike was it? The look in your face changed as well as the tone of your voice, soft and far away. Things are mostly complicated because of him, correct?" Marge asked.  
  
"Yeah, but it's everything else, and that's another story."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, what happened between the two of you?"  
  
Suddenly, Buffy got an idea. She wasn't sure if she should directly let the cat out of the bag so she would work around it.  
  
"Do strange things happen around here?"  
  
Marge stared at her, taken aback by the sudden change of topic.  
  
"Like what do you mean?"  
  
"Well, bodies being found with strange puncture marks on their necks and drained of all their blood?"  
  
"Honestly," she leaned in closer to Buffy as she answered. "There has been some talk going around about a gang of disfigured things that need to drink blood. Human blood. I think I've seen one before; its forehead was all disfigured, eyes and teeth inhuman."  
  
"Could you tell me what you thought about it?" Buffy asked cautiously.  
  
Marge paused and looked at Buffy oddly. "What are you getting at here, honey?"  
  
"If you promise not to tell anyone, freak out on me or think I'm psychotic, I can tell you what I know."  
  
Marge seemed to lean in even closer. "Sure, ok."  
  
"Those things that are running around out there are demons, vampires."  
  
"That's crazy!" Marge sat back in her seat and stared at Buffy shocked.  
  
"I know it is, believe me and just hear me out. I know about all these demons because I was the one chosen to fight them."  
  
"You know, the scariest part to all of that is it all makes a perfectly weird kind of sense." Marge shook her head sadly.  
  
"That's why I left."  
  
"Because of the demons?" Marge asked.  
  
"No, because of 'a' demon. Spike. He's a vampire. A vampire with a soul who's chosen to be a good person and fight against evil. The soul allows him to feel guilt and on top of that he has a chip implanted in his head that doesn't allow him to harm humans. You see, he got the soul for me. To give me what he thought I deserved; a man who could love me and who I could love in return. But everything began to fall apart at home and all around me. I had to get away."  
  
"Are you ever going back?" Marge asked simply.  
  
"Truthfully, I have no idea. I don't know what I want to do. I don't know what's right anymore."*  
  
***  
  
Look for the next chapter soon!! 


	3. Ch2

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and helped me with my question!  
  
Thanks to: B/S Rox, Talia's Rolan, JnR 4eva, MystikaMoi, Angie38, MSU, and Bebe.  
  
Ch.2  
  
"No!" he said loudly.  
  
"You think I want to share a bed with you? You're crazy!" Xander yelled.  
  
"There is no bloody way in hell that I would share a bed with you, Harris!" Spike shot back.  
  
"So who gets the bed?" Xander asked a little more calmly.  
  
Spike just gave him a look.  
  
"Since I'm not too tired and it's daytime, your bedtime, you can sleep in the bed." Xander said as he slowly retreated to the couch.  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
Spike made his self comfortable and fell asleep listening to the sound of the channels flipping as Xander looked for something to watch.  
  
~~~  
  
When Xander realized that Spike had stopped breathing he knew that he was asleep. Spike had the habit of breathing even though he didn't need to.  
  
Xander wasn't very fond of Spike, but he had to admit that vampires were very curious. How they didn't need oxygen. Or how the could love and feel.  
  
Xander had always wanted to ask Spike about what being a vampire was like or what it was really about. But he never knew how Spike would react to the questions.  
  
Spike was only predictable when it came to Buffy. He loved her, and would die, again, for her. He would do anything. And no matter how much Xander hated to admit it, they were right for each other, but he would have to learn to accept it.  
  
Xander turned off the TV, unable to find anything to watch. His mind was numb, but at the same time racing with thoughts. He walked outside and sat on the bench right outside of their motel room. ~~~~  
  
Spike had begun to fall asleep, and when he was tired his body stopped breathing. Even while he was half asleep he could still feel Xander watching him. He didn't say anything to him, he just remained still.  
  
Before he knew it he was asleep.  
  
He knew that the "dream" was more of a vision.  
  
He saw a café place. The aroma of coffee surrounded him.  
  
He just knew that this was where Buffy was.  
  
Then he was in a small apartment. On a small table he saw pictures of her and her friends and Dawn. There was a particular frame in the middle. In the picture was a chair and in the chair was him. He knew that picture. Dawn had taken it.  
  
Spike came to a realization. He knew that Buffy was trying to run away from everything, to forget it. He knew that in her heart she was urging to go back. Spike knew that no matter how Buffy felt that she would always want to go home.  
  
His mind went blank and Spike woke with a jolt. He had been crying. His cheeks were still wet with the salty tears.  
  
When he looked at the clock it said 8:00.  
  
The sun had set.  
  
As Spike got up he said to Xander -  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Morning" Xander replied.  
  
"You hungry? Cause I've got a craving for some real food." Spike said.  
  
"Sure no prob. Let's go."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
At the dinner they were seated in a booth. Xander ordered a cheeseburger with fries and Spike got Buffalo wings.  
  
As they were eating Xander finally gave up.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" He asked.  
  
"Like how?" Spike asked a little hesitantly.  
  
"Like vamp.." He stopped. "Like man to man or more likely, human to vampire."  
  
"I guess so. What's there to talk about?"  
  
"You're probably going to think I'm psycho-"  
  
"It's too late for that, Harris." Spike said amusingly.  
  
Xander smiled.  
  
"I'd like - I'd like to get to know you. Like what it means, what is feels like to be a vampire."  
  
Spike was a little taken back.  
  
"You're scaring me, Harris." Spike said.  
  
"I just have some questions is all."  
  
"What kind of questions do you have?"  
  
"If you don't need to breathe, since you're undead, why do you breathe when you are awake?" he asked.  
  
"You know, a lot of people have asked me that question. I find it comfort in it, like I'm still connected to everything."  
  
"I can understand that."  
  
"Ok, next question." Spike said.  
  
"What kind of emotions can you feel when you don't have a soul?"  
  
"Now there's a good question. It's a bit hard to explain. Let's see if I can explain it so you can understand. A lot of the emotions are triggered by others. Like love and guilt. I love Buffy and Dawn. Before Buffy died, I promised to never let anything happen to Dawn. Also, I promised, in my heart, that I would always protect Buffy. When she died, I felt guilty because I wasn't able to save her. I feel guilt about Buffy because I love her. I never felt bad about the others I murdered because I never loved them. I only wished that I could change everything because I want Buffy to love me."  
  
It was a bit uncomfortable to have this conversation with Xander, but it was good that they were trying to understand each other.  
  
"Wow. I never thought of it like that." Xander said.  
  
"But with the soul, I feel how you feel." Spike added.  
  
"Alright. Do you miss being human?"  
  
"Ah, the big question. There are times when I do miss it, but most of the time I don't. There will always be parts that I miss. Like seeing my family, the sun, and the world being busy. I always look at things in the dark. But if I weren't a vampire, I never would have found Buffy or the 'life' I have now. It has its advantages and disadvantages. Just like everything else in this world."  
  
After about 20 minutes of eating in silence, Spike looked up.  
  
"Thanks" he said.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"No one's ever really wanted to know what it is like, except for Buffy. It's nice to know that someone wants to know what it's like."  
  
"Don't be getting all mushy on me. It's not going to be an everyday ordeal; I just had a few questions." Xander said.  
  
They both grinned and shook hands.  
  
"Come on, let's hit the road." Spike said.  
  
And with that, they stood up and went on their way to another long night of driving.  
  
~~~  
  
It makes me sad That you're all so bad That you all don't That you all won't Do what I expect you to do And leave me a beautiful review!  
  
(poem idea from Fingrrpuppet) 


	4. Ch3

A/N: First of all I want to apologize profusely because it is taking me forever to update this story. I'm working really hard on doing better in school this year. Second I want to thank my fans! My beautiful people who review! Thanks to : HollyWinter, Bebe, MSU, Shayme, H.P.Otter5, Anna Davis, B/S Rox ( of course I mentioned you!!!), JnR 4eva, SleeplessDreamer, and Angie38! Your guys are beautiful!!  
  
Ch.3  
  
The next day Buffy felt a little bit better. She was able to tell someone about her secret.  
  
"How's it going, hon?" Marge asked with a wink.  
  
"Good", Buffy replied smiling.  
  
Marge had been considerably accepting of what Buffy had told her the other night. She was a strong woman who knew how to take care of herself.  
  
At the end of the day, Buffy went back to her small apartment. She only had one message on her answering machine. It was Tara.  
  
"Hi, Buffy, it's Tara. I got your message, and don't worry I wont tell anyone that you contacted me. I feel horrible not telling the others that you're ok. We miss you, all of us, and we need you Buffy. I guess this is goodbye for real then. Bye." Beep.  
  
Buffy had left Tara a secret note saying that she would call her when she got settled to let her know that she was ok. She trusted Tara not to say anything. Tara understood. Tara always understood. She hated to put her in this position, but she knew everything was fine.  
  
Buffy was overwhelmed with sleepiness. It had been a long day and her body and mind were tired. Making her way into her bed, she began to fall asleep, allowing her blankets to consume her, unaware of what she was about to see.  
  
A/N: sorry to end this chapter short. I just want to keep you on your toes! And if you all love me you will leave me all long and wonderful reviews lol. 


	5. Ch4

A/N: Look! I got two chapters done in one day! I feel special! I just want to let you guys know that I have a few chapters written out by hand. It is all just a matter of finding the time to type them up and post them!  
  
Ch.4  
  
While Spike drove the car in the middle of the night, Xander was on the phone talking to the gang back in Sunny hell.  
  
"Yeah Will, he knows where he's going."  
  
Spiked raised his eyebrow.  
  
"No, I'm not sticking up for him, but he has a better sense of direction than I do, so I'll leave the navigation up to him."  
  
Spike grinned. He knew Xander would never let anyone think that he agreed with him.  
  
"Can I talk to Dawn?"  
  
::pause::  
  
"Hey, Dawnie! How's it going? You hanging in there?"  
  
"Don't worry. Buffy's fine, she can take care of herself, you know that."  
  
"I know you miss her. I promise we'll have some progress soon. Talk to you soon."  
  
"Let me talk to Tara" Spike said gently.  
  
"Hey, Dawn, tell Tara to pick up the phone."  
  
Xander handed the phone over to Spike.  
  
"Hey, Glenda. Have any luck tracing her?"  
  
"So all you can tell is that she is some where in Florida?"  
  
"Well as long as we have it narrowed down to that one area in Florida. How's Willow doing?"  
  
"Just as long as Giles keeps working with her to control it. How's the bit?"  
  
"Ok. Just let her know I'll find the slayer if it's the last thing I do."  
  
Spike hung up the phone and handed it back to Xander.  
  
:: 2 hours later ::  
  
Xander had only slept for a few hours, but once he woke up, he wasn't tired for the rest of the night.  
  
As they drove, the silence overwhelmed Spike.  
  
"Ok, Harris, you got to ask me questions. I reckon it's my turn now."  
  
Xander smirked. He knew that this was coming.  
  
"Shoot!"  
  
"What's it like to be human?" Spike asked in a mocking tone of voice.  
  
"Ha Ha very funny."  
  
"Just messing with you. What was it about all of Buffy's boyfriends that you didn't like?"  
  
"Well, Angel, I don't have to explain him that much but I'll go on. Well in high school, I adored Buffy. So naturally I didn't like Angel. Riley was always about the Initiative. There would always be secrets between him and Buffy. And you, well, you're you. But I have to admit it, I don't hate you anymore. I just slightly dislike you." Xander said honestly.  
  
"Why didn't you marry Anya?"  
  
"Well, I was only 20 when I proposed. I don't know. I wasn't ready to commit to something that strong. Don't get me wrong I love Anya, but I wasn't ready for that big step. Anya was my first serious relationship. Most people go through three or four of those. It was just, how am I supposed to know if it's the right thing or not. You know?"  
  
"Yeah, mate, I understand."  
  
"This is strange." Xander said.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"This. You and me. 'Bonding'." As Xander said with the air quotations and all.  
  
"It's to be expected. We both l;ove the same woman but in different ways. We've been stuck in a car together for 3 or 4 days. What did you expect? Besides, it's just guy stuff, you know?" Spike replied.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Anymore questions?"  
  
"Sort of. Do you remember when Dawn really came? Or do you remember her from when you originally mer Buffy?" Spike asked.  
  
"You know, it's strange. I have the memories from when I first met Buffy without Dawn, and when I met Buffy with Dawn. Part of my mind tells me that Dawn really was there, but then the other half is like no, that didn't really happen. But from what I've been told. She was only actually here for a few months before Joyce died."  
  
"Yeah" Spike said. "Hey look, we're entering Louisiana."  
  
It was about three in the morning now, they would have to stop at a motel soon so Spike wouldn't turn into sawdust. Spike was quietly wishing that he would have another vision that had to do with Buffy.  
  
But, both Spike and Xander were in for a shock.  
  
A/N: What could be happening? You probably thought that they would find her in Florida but the plot is about to twist! Or al least I think it is lol! 


	6. Ch5

A/N: I'm trying to make this story longer than my last one. I am also trying to make this one more interesting, even though the favorite out of all of my stories is Lost Memory. On with the writing!  
  
Ch.5  
  
As she slept, she began to see.  
  
She saw the tail of a black DeSota passing a 'Welcome to Louisiana' sign.  
  
Through the back window of the car, she saw the shadowed outline of two heads.  
  
And then the scene went black.  
  
Her body sensed the sun rising, and she woke up when the last rays or light were above the horizon.  
  
Show only knew that one of the people is Spike. She couldn't make out whose head was next to him. But she can't dwell on it. They are to close for comfort.  
  
Buffy got ready to leave for her last day of work with Marge.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, kiddo! What's with the long face?" Marge asked.  
  
"There is something wee need to talk about. Can you take a break right now?"  
  
"Sure. Hold on." Marge went into the back room and said something and came back out with two cups of hot chocolate. She led Buffy to a table in the corner of the room.  
  
"So, what's up?" Marge asked.  
  
"I have to leave."  
  
"Well, that's too bad, but ill be glad to help you pack up you."  
  
"No. Now. Today. I can't stay."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"He's coming to find me. He's close. I'm not ready to be found yet, but he's on his way."  
  
"Spike."  
  
"Yeah. He has someone with him but I don't know who the other person is, but I don't want to find out right now. I'm not ready to be found yet."  
  
Marge didn't say anything. She just sat there, staring in to Buffy's eyes.  
  
"You could come with me." Buffy said.  
  
"You know I would love to, but all of my memories are here. I'm flattered, but I can't."  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I'm glad I got to know you, Marge. You are a wonderful woman."  
  
Marge leaned across the table and took Buffy into a warm loving hug. Before Buffy walked out the door to leave, they exchanged phone numbers and addresses. Buffy would call her and give her the phone number and address of her new apartment when she got there. Buffy had given Marge specific orders NOT to tell Spike and his companion where she was going.  
  
After that, Buffy slowly but surely walked out the door.  
  
She walked to the buss stop and bought a ticket that would take her all the way to Michigan.  
  
She boarded the bus with a tear in her eye and wondered if she would ever see Marge again, and if she was doing the right thing.  
  
A/N: Really short chapter guys, and I apologize, I just didn't want to keep you waiting for as long as I did last time. Thanks to those who have reviewed and will review, you will be honored for you greatness in the next chapter! And if you want to see the plot take a certain risk let me know, I'm looking for plot ideas to try and make my story just a tad bit longer that my last one! Thanks for the help and I wish you all luck with those of you who are writing your own stories. 


	7. End

AN: I know I know I'm the worst person ever......im sorry to say that I will be ending this story with this chapter....i am running out of ideas for it and I am in a dry spell. So here it goes it gues....and enjoy......an I went reviews!!!!  
  
End  
  
Buffy couldn't handle leaving. This place. This town. She couldn't leave. Buffy scrambled off of the bus and ran back to Marge at the coffee shop.  
  
She was in tears by the time she arrived.  
  
"I couldn't do it." She said softly to Marge from across the counter. "I can't leave."  
  
Marge was startled at Buffy's sudden burst through the door.  
  
"I think if I stay here things will be ok. They have to get better. And if I stay here they will."  
  
Marge walked from behind the counter and wrapped her arms around the young woman that was standing in front of her. "Shhh....I understand. And you are perfectly right."  
  
"Can I get my old job back?" Buffy asked with a sly smile.  
  
Marge answered her question by tossing an apron at Buffy. "Start cleanin' missy!"  
  
Buffy laughed. She tied the apron around her waist and began to do her work.  
  
As the hours of the early morning flew by, it seemed like seconds to Buffy when the clock read 2:30.  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: I know that Spike is a vampire and that if he is in the sun he will die.....but this next scene just didn't work very well at night.  
  
While her back was facing the entrance, she heard the door swing open with the ring of the bell and then the sound of heavy boots on the tiled floor. She stopped what she was doing. She knew that sound. It scared her, but mostly it just made her want to cry out of relief and frustration and anger and everything.  
  
She turned around and found her two favorite men standing in front of her. Before she could stop herself she started to cry. She couldn't hold it in anymore and ran into Spike's embrace.  
  
"We've been lookin' for you, pet." Spike said in a hushed tone that was happy and calm and the same moment.  
  
"I'm so sorry. For everything." She said between kissing him.  
  
"Don't worry about it. We found you,"  
  
Buffy noticed Xander standing there waiting for his turn.  
  
"Oh Xander!" She cried and flung herself into his arms.  
  
"Hey! Don't go knockin' me down now!" He said jokingly while wrapping his arms around his friend.  
  
"I love you guys so much!" She said pulling Spike and Xander into a group hug.  
  
"Come on, luv, let's go home. The rest of the gang are waiting for you." Spike said gently.  
  
Buffy grabbed Spike and Xander's hands and started walking towards the car. Buffy and Spike climbed into the back seat while Xander drove them all back to Sunydale.  
  
Buffy spent the whole ride wrapped up in Spike's arms and the scent of leather and whisky. She came to a conclusion that everything would be fine. No matter what she faced in her life she would always have her family behind her.  
  
Fin!  
  
Ok I know this kinda sucked.......in my mind this story kicked ass, but it just didn't come out that way.......  
  
I'm taking a guess and saying that this is probably my last BtVS fic, but not my last fanfic all together. Look for more of my work under homebooktamorapierce  
  
Review! 


End file.
